ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie
|image = Val6.JPG |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Isabel Lucas |Created By= Violet |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 326 |Species= Avian |Position= Scout |affiliation = Summer Court|species = Avian}} Personality Valkyrie, unlike most Amazons, has no grudges against the world, or men. She has made it her mission to teach the Amazons to laugh, as difficult as that may be with their constant talk of war and battle. Still, she knows when to be serious and when to joke. She balances her trickster ways with training and hunting. She may not be the most awe inspiring of the amazons, but she is no less fierce and dangerous. Abilities & Skills Valkyrie is an Avian, a Golden Eagle to be exact. This grants her a pair of very large eagle wings, they are always there though she does retain enough ability with a glamour from her Fae blood to cloak them when the need arises, which makes moving about in doors much easier. As an Avian, what lifespan she might have had as a Fae was significantly shortened, but with it came extra abilities. Avians in general are smaller and lighter then their Fae kin, making it easier for their wings to carry their weight though their bones are more susceptible to damage. Avians have two sets of vocal chords, allowing them not only normal speech but also the ability for bird speech as well. They also have the same sense of navigation their bird kin have, making it very difficult for them to find themselves lost in any landscape. Avians tend to be faster then their Fae kin, using their speed to their advantage when they fight. Their senses are heightened, most notably their sense of sight and stamina from their long flights Valkyrie was trained by the Amazons, though she has little skill with a sword due to her wounded leg, she is quite capable in a form of tactics she helped to create with Nemesis using a pair of daggers and her wings in combination with each other. Her true talent lies with the Bow, taught to her by Larentya. With her eagle eyes and her power for flight, Valkyrie is quite deadly with her bow from great distances, and she can track and hunt far better then most Fae. She cannot read or write, she saw no need to learn. Valkyrie leads a group of Avians, all of them her daughters, known as the Birds of Prey. Trained in aerial formations and tactics, they act as scouts and messengers for the Amazons, raining death from above. History Found by Nemea as a young chick, having been kicked out of her foster nest, she was taken back to the Amazons. The fall from her nest had broken her leg, and Nemea had not found her before it had already begun to set. Kyrie still walks with a bit of a limp to this day and it can effect how she fights while on the ground. Nemea though she had simply saved a baby eagle from a certain death and it wasn't until she began to molt a few years later that they realized what she truly was. Nemea longed for a child of her own, and Valkyrie became just that. She joined the other girls in their training, though it quickly became obvious that her Avian body proved too delicate for the harsh training of the Amazons. It was Larentya who realized the girl's potential as an Archer and began to train her in the ways of the Bow. Young Avians transitioning from their bird beginnings into their adult forms are often plagued with painful growth spurts and Valkyrie was no different. There was little Nemea could do for her daughter as she cried through the pain except hold her and soothe her, sitting in the nest the girl had begun in the rafters of Themiscyra. The years rolled slowly onward, finally growing out her hatchling phase and into a young woman. She trained just as hard as the other girls, sometimes more so as she had to work harder to keep up. At 28, her first heat cycle over took her, becoming nearly hysterical for the fire that threatened to consume her from within, Valkyrie nearly harmed Nike in her attempts to control herself and finally she had to leave and seek out the one thing she could never find amongst the amazons...a mate. After a few days, Valkyrie returned and a few months later she laid her first egg. Choosing to hatch it herself unlike her Avian mother, Valkyrie named her first daughter Hawke. It was the beginning of the Bird of Prey, every few years Valkyrie would need to leave Themiscyra and find a mate, though she never spoke of her outings upon her return and not every return resulted in offspring. The females she kept, and the males she returned to other Avian nests to be raised without any knowledge of their mother. The Road So Far....Yarrow Arc Themiscyra is under attack, and you can bet that the Birds of Prey will not sit back and let their sisters fall. With the White Court coming to their aide, Valkyrie knows it will take a bit of persuasion on her part to keep the peace between her Queen and the White King, though it helps that he isn't nearly as daft as some men.